Let Me Take Care of You
by xCH3MIC4LZx
Summary: After Yuma saves Cynthia: How has Yuma been feeling this whole time?


'_Thank Rabona… that you're okay.'_

Yuma hung her head over Cynthia as she finished regenerating her broken body. Her hands rested on both sides of the girl's head as she panted, tired from using so much energy. The girl laying beneath her opened her eyes weakly. They widened as she felt her arms and legs, and was able to move them. She looked up at the girl hover over her, tears still staining her face. "Yuma…"

The girl opened her eyes weakly, after her hearing her name. She smiled weakly, tucking her blonde braid behind her ear. A blush adorned her face and she averted her gaze. Yuma took a deep breath, before taking the girl in her arms, heading away from the monster. "Yuma-san! Stop immediately! You can't-"

"Oh, I can. And I will." She cut her off, running as fast as her weak legs would allow her. All that was on her mind was getting Cynthia to safety, so she can rest and recover some energy. The long haired girl held the girl close to her, scared of losing her again. She felt a thumb caress her cheek, and looked down at Cynthia briefly. "I'm okay Yuma-san… there's no reason to cry now." Yuma returned her gaze to the terrain in front of her, trying her hardest not to trip. She be damned if she dared drop Cynthia.

After an eternity of running, the clumsy girl found a small cave to hide out in until Cynthia recovered. Gently, she lowered herself, laying Cynthia in her lap, afraid that if she were to let go of her, she'd disappear again. "Get some rest. I'll make sure you're okay."

"Trying to 'be cool' again, Yuma-san?" She giggled, turning herself around to face the other. Her soft, slender face was mere centimeters from the awkward girl, who averted her gaze. "St-stop that. You need to rest… Cynthia. Please…" She whispered, flustered and blushing. Suddenly, a hand made it ways up her arm to rest on her cheek. Yuma looked at the girl in her lap, confused. The hand played with her hair, while the other wrapped around her neck as she brought her face closer.

"Make me whole again, Yuma-san."

Yuma wanted to ask what she meant, but her instincts lead her to wrap an arm around her waist and her hand rested on her neck. She inhaled, shakily and rested their foreheads together. Cynthia closed the gap between them, kissing Yuma full force. Before long, she felt tears fall down her face and she wrapped her arms around Yuma before burying her face into her shoulder. The façade she had worked so hard to build came crashing down and soon, she was crying into the other girl. The long haired girl took her gently, readjusting to hold her more comfortably. "Cynthia…"

"I've been hurting so much. So much, and I couldn't say a word. I've never recovered from the north… The horror, the awful feeling of dread and all the pain… Yuma-san. Why has everyone seemed to have moved on? Everyone but me…"

Yuma took her by the face and looked her in the eye, all signs of the awkward girl leaving as determination took its place.. "As I said before, Cynthia, you are not the only one in pain." Her voice was a whisper; her eyes grew soft as she released the girl's chin, letting her hand fall. "When I found myself alive… I could only wish I died. When I woke up and saw all the fallen warriors. The strongest warriors perished, and I survived? Number forty lived but numbers nine, seven, eleven, among others, die? But… something kept me going." The crying girl did not move her eyes from the former warrior, eager to hear what she had to say. "You're the only one who's ever tried to talk to me. Really _talk_ to me. Not just… acknowledge me. You've always been there, all through that terrible war, you were there. For your kindness, I've vowed to myself to help you, Cynthia."

The girl was caught off guard. "You're lying to me."

"Am I? Look me in the eye and tell me I am lying to you."

The girl's eyes widened as she watched Yuma's face, the seriousness of her statement sinking in. "Yuma-san… how long?"

"After you pulled me out from under the rumble in the aftermath and saved my life."

Cynthia touched the side of her face gently, mouth agape. "All these seven years… you've always been there and I… I was too blind…" She ran a hang though her hair, not able to stop staring. Yuma blushes and smiled, beginning to feel uncomfortable under the girl's gaze. "I just wanted you to be happy… I didn't know how to help… I'm sor-"

She was cut off as Cynthia gently kissed her again, wrapping her arms around her waist. Yuma kissed back before pulling away, keeping their faces close. "I've never… kissed anyone before… I'm sorry if I'm no good at it."

Cynthia chuckled darkly. "Well, Yuma-san, you catch on pretty fast. I wouldn't have noticed if you didn't say anything." She whispered to her lips, kissing her again. Yuma blush as she wrapped her arms around her neck. Cynthia pulled back, nuzzling Yuma's neck, resting against her. The other leaned back against the wall, letting the girl lay down. "Get some rest. You've had a long day. We'll go looking for the other's tomorrow." The pig-tailed girl yawned and nodded, dozing off to a light sleep.

"Thank you… Yuma-san… for… every… thing…" Her voice trailed off, letting sleep take her under. Yuma smiled and played with her hair. "Anything for you, Cynthia." She looked up to the stars, a small smile on her face.

"I'll take care of her… if you let me, Veronica."

A gentle breeze caressed her face and her smile grew. "I'll take that as a yes." She whispered into the night, and planted a kiss to the top of Cynthia's head. "You're stronger than you think… Cynthia."

She could've sworn she saw a smile on the girl's face but just took to star gazing, hoping that they would live to see what the future held for them.


End file.
